


I Need You

by Jaamesbbarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaamesbbarnes/pseuds/Jaamesbbarnes
Summary: You feel Bucky waking up from a nightmare, or at least you think.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is the first fic I ever posted on my tumblr! I hope you like it!

It was still the middle of the night, or maybe early morning when you started stirring, eyes still heavy with sleep and your head feeling like it was filled with cotton. You frowned in confusion, wondering what had woken you up when you were sleeping so soundly. It was only when you felt the soft kiss being pressed to your neck that you understood.

Your boyfriend’s hold around your body had considerably tightened since you fell asleep a few hours before. It was tight but not in the uncomfortable kind of way, on the contrary. Bucky’s metal arm was pressed against your stomach and, even if it was heavy due to its material, it was never crushing you, Bucky always made sure of it.

It had taken him long to finally trust himself enough to dare touching you with it. But, because you reminded him daily that you loved all of him with words as well as with light, casual touches, he wasn’t as self-conscious about his arm anymore.

Most of the times you did not even notice your fingers were mindlessly dancing on the arm, tracing patterns. It was something you did when you were watching tv or reading a book, curled up against him, completely relaxed and your face pressed to his shoulder. Somehow, tracing the random inscribed pattern seemed to soothe you.

Bucky remembered that, at first, he tended to stiffen under your touch. Not being used to have someone touching him so gently, it somehow felt like your were marking him with a burning stick. As if, for you, this arm had not been made out of metal or if it had not been the deadliest weapon used to kill tens, if not hundreds, of people.

But you did not see it that way. You saw it as if it was a normal arm made of bones and flesh and made for no other purpose but hold your hand while you walked down the streets, cook, write down on his little notebook one thing he was grateful for every day (your laugh being probably the he wrote down the most).

As you two grew more and more intimate, he discovered his arm could also have other purspose. It could be used to trace each feature of your face when you were asleep beside him, each curve of your body when you were completely giving yourself to him or even to pet your cat that seemed to love curling himself into a ball in his lap despite Bucky pretending to hate it when you were around (in reality you caught him several times talking to the cat when he thought you were not in the room but he would never admit it, not even under torture).

So, to you, it was no surprise to have Bucky’s metal arm wrapped around your middle at night. What was confusing was the fact that it was holding you so tight, his lips pressed to your neck and his erratic heartbeat pounding in his ribcage against your back. Worry started creeping up your spine and made the fog in your brain dissipate at the thought that he could have had a nightmare.

“You okay?” you slurred, your tongue thick and heavy with sleep. 

He breathed in and hummed against your neck, pressing another soft kiss to your skin. “Sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up, I’m good,” he whispered, his voice so deep you could feel it rumbling from his chest.

You did not sense any lie or stress in his tone but you could not help but ask, “did you have a nightmare?“ You slightly turned your head to look at him but his face was buried in your neck and, for a second, you swore you could feel his lips curling up into a smile against your skin.

“Actually,” he sighed and started kissing a trail up to your cheek, “thanks to you, I didn’t,” he hummed, nuzzling your cheek.

You could not pinpoint if it was the way his voice dropped a few pitches, the way he pulled you even closer to himself or if it was how his hot breath against your skin clashed with the tickling of his scruff, but you felt a shiver running up your spine despite your sleepy state and confusion.

“What do you mean?” you were surprised by your breathless tone, having a feeling that the prospect of sleeping was slowly fading away.

He chuckled deeply. This jerk woke you up at shit o’clock in the morning and had the audacity to laugh at you. But the way the rumble of his laugh echoed in your entire body and fanned the oh-too-familiar fire in your lower stomach, instinctively making you clench your thighs together and suppress a whimper. Your body definitely had a mind of its own when it came to Bucky. 

His lips quickly found your neck again in a desperate attempt to taste your skin. “I was starting to have a nightmare,” he admitted, making your heart clench a little, or maybe it was just beating too fast because his metal hand started wandering under your shirt and against the skin bellow your breasts as he continued speaking, “and I must have pulled you closer in my sleep because I caught the scent of your shampoo and, well, my dream took a whole other direction.” Your skin tickled at his tone. 

As he spoke, he pressed his hips against your ass for and a soft gasp of surprise escaped you. He was rock hard under his boxers. He grunted your name in the most sinful way, the way that indicated you that you owned him body and soul. 

You bit your lip and instinctively pressed your hips back against him, earning an animalistic growl from him that echoed deep down to your bones. “Fucking hell, doll, I need you so much,” 

The sound that ran past your lips when his metal hand found your hip to press you even harder against him, helping you grind against him in the process, was not human and made his entire body throb in anticipation.

Anticipation to have you in a way only him could experience because you trusted him enough to have this privilege. Anticipation to surrender himself completely to you, the only person he could imagine himself forget all about control with, because you were not afraid any side of him. Anticipation to have you mewl his name, to provide you nothing but utter pleasure.

“Bucky, please,” you shakily breathed out, the feeling of his fingers digging in your flesh combined to the friction making you almost dizzy with eagerness. 

And it was all he needed to lose the little amount of self control he had. In one swift motion, Bucky was on top of you, pinning your body to the mattress with his heavy form. His lips automatically looked for yours in a desperate attempt to taste each sound that escaped you.

It did not take long for the room to be filled with raged breathings and muffled moans, your bodies moving together like they did hundreds of times before yet, each time it was a new experience. The softness of your kisses clashed with the desperate way you were both chasing after the other’s release, abandoning yourself completely to the other.

It took forever to Bucky to finally have some mercy on your poor soul, your pleas for him to stop and your convulsing body underneath his own only fueled his desire to take you further and further into oblivion. It was only when your bodies where covered in sweat, that you both knew you would be nothing but soreness the next day, when you whined “James” almost in agony that he finally let go in a long, guttural moan of your name, his face buried in your neck.

You could feel his damp hair clinging to your skin as he panted against your shoulder, both of you trying to regain your breaths. He was leaving open mouthed kisses near that sweet spot that usually had you weak in matter of seconds when you were trying to work and he was in a teasing mood. You still had your legs and arms wrapped around him as if your life depended on it, loving the way he weighted on top of you even if you could tell he was still holding some of it on his elbows not to crush you.

He almost purred when you started to let your fingers dance his skin, your other hand softly massaging his scalp. You let out a lazy giggle. “I hope that was a good reenactment of your dream,” you teased. 

You felt his lips curving into a smile against your skin before he lifted his face to look at you, blue eyes turning as soft as they always did when landing on you. He chuckled softly and pressed his lips against yours in a soft kiss.

“No dream can compare to reality when I have you by my side, doll,” he said with his usual cocky smile plastered on his lips. But no cheesy comment was strong enough to hide the genuine underlying fondness of his tone. 

You rolled your eyes and chuckled, lifting your head to capture his lips, “you’re so bad, Barnes,” you mumbled before playfully pulling at his bottom lip with your teeth. He laughed and ran his tongue on his lip once you set it free. 

“You love it,” he winked and you shook your head before gently cupping his cheeks. 

“I love you.” 

Bucky swore that each time you told him you loved him, it felt stronger than the time before. He would never get tired of hearing those words falling off your lips. His smiles turned softer and he leaned to nuzzle your cheek. “I love you, doll.”


End file.
